


Here Comes Spider-Man!

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Anthony Mackie, Actor Sebastian Stan, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actor Tom Holland, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Singing, Some Humor, Talk Shows, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Graham shows pictures of you in a Con... Anthony and Sebastian don't like one of those.





	Here Comes Spider-Man!

**Author's Note:**

> Request: [rororo06 on Tumblr] Can you do a sebastian stan x marvel actress reader where seb and anthony call her a traitor because she doesnt roast tom holland thank you

At the Graham Norton Show, you sat between Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan, your boyfriend. Graham showed pictures from previous conventions and events, mostly embarrassing Anthony and Sebastian.   
  
“(Y/N), what's your favourite con?”   
  
“Oh, the classic San Diego Comic Con, definitely,” you responded. “I have great memories, especially from the last one. I had the greatest time.”   
  
“What are some memories you have?”

“Well... this isn't about me, but I remember being next to RDJ for the signings and this girl walked up to him with a page from a comic book. She had tears in her eyes, but happy tears! And it was from one of the latest Iron Man's, where they implied or, well, confirmed, that Tony Stark was bisexual,” you explained. “And this girl is crying and RDJ is trying not to cry as well... it was insane. It hit home for me.”   
  
“Ooooow!” The audience went.   
  
You smiled. “That's sweet... but you're not saved. We also have pictures of you.”   
  
You pinched the bridge of your nose, already embarrassed. “Rip off the bandit, Graham.”   
  
Sebastian put a hand on your knee for comfort. The first picture they showed was one of you crouched in front of a little girl who wore the costume of your character. You looked at it and pursed your lips, your eyes upward.   
  
“I remember her! She was so nice for her age. Kids hate me,” you stated.   
  
“What? They do?”   
  
“They don't,” Sebastian said at the same time Anthony added, “They do.”   
  
You looked at them back and forth. “Well, which one is it?”   
  
Anthony snorted and Sebastian rolled his eyes, amused. “I'm... I'm gonna stay quiet,” Anthony declared.   
  
“You're good with kids, I've seen you!”   
  
“Yeah, kids of five-years-old. Babies? Babies hate my guts. Like, when I grab a baby and they immediately start crying, it drops my self-esteem to the center of the Earth.” The audience started laughing. “For real.” 

"That's not true. You're good with ours." 

"Yeah, because I made him. He has to like me. Wait until he's sixteen..."   
  
Graham laughed. “Okay, let's show the next one.” This one wasn't in signing autographs, but it was still at the SDCC. You were messing around with a Taylor Swift lookalike, wearing a short blonde wig to amuse her.   
  
But behind you, Tom Hiddleston stood, shocked and somewhat scared, his mouth open and his eyes wide.   
  
Everyone on the set laughed. “Oh my God, no!” You exclaimed, laughing nonstop.   
  
“Poor Tom,” Graham stated.   
  
“If he sees this, he won't come back to your show,” Anthony said.   
  
“Well, then I trust all of you to keep the secret.”   
  
Sebastian did a zipper with his fingers, passing through his mouth and throwing away the key. “I'll take it to the grave.”   
  
“Is he good at keeping secrets, (Y/N)?” Graham asked you.   
  
“Oh, yeah. He kept the secret of my pregnancy for like three months until it was out in the open.”   
  
Sebastian smiled to himself. “I'm a grave,” he replied, pleased with himself.   
  
You kissed his cheek. “Okay, okay! Enough of that,” Anthony requested. “Jeez, guys...”   
  
“These guys, huh?” Graham said.   
  
“Yeah!”   
  
At that moment, Graham passed the picture. It was one of you carrying Tom Holland bridal style.   
  
Sebastian encountered your eyes and, deadpanned, said, “I want a divorce.”   
  
You didn't hold back your laughter. “What's this, (Y/N)?! What's that?!” Anthony glared at you.   
  
“Oh my God!” You laid back on the couch, holding on to your stomach.   
  
“The betrayal...,” Sebastian started.   
  
“They're such drama queens,” you commented.   
  
“Drama queens? This is treachery!” Anthony exclaimed. “You're a traitor!”   
  
“I'm sorry, I just can't!” You answered. “He's my son...,” you mumbled.   
  
“You already have a son!” Sebastian stated. “If you wanted another one, you could've told me!”   
  
“Hey!”   
  
“This is a problem,” Anthony stated. “He is a problem.”   
  
You rolled your eyes. “They're just jealous because Spider-Man has his own film.” Anthony gasped, his hand on his chest. Sebastian turned to you, his mouth agape. “I probably shouldn't have said that.”   
  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N), you have broken my heart.”   
  
“But babe...  _Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can..._ ”   
  
“Oh, Jesus Christ...”   
  
You opened your arms to the audience.  _“Spins a web any size, catches thieves just like fliiiiiiies,”_ you sang. Anthony still looked at you with his mouth open in surprise while Sebastian covered his ears with his hands. You grabbed his arms and took them out of his ears, singing close to them.  _“Look out, here comes the Spider-Man!”  
  
_“Stop it!”   
  
The audience rose to their feet, clapping. Graham got up too, ready to announce the end of the show.   
  
Anthony, Seb and you got up as well. “Thank you to Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie and (Y/N) (Y/L/N) for joining us! Tune in next Friday for more!”   
  
You continued to sing.  _“Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got radioactive blood! Can he swing from a thread? Take a look overhead. Hey, there! There goes the Spider-Man...”_  
  
“Stop!” Anthony and Sebastian begged.   
  
_“In the chill of the night...”_


End file.
